Reality's Dream
by AngelOfDiamonds
Summary: What if everything that had happened, that was happening, was only a dream? InuKag MirSan Reviews mucho appreciated
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha; that sole right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Intro: You snap your head up,  
There's a chill that runs through your body,  
A sudden breeze pulls you forward,  
You swear you saw it out of the corner of your eye,  
But don't worry,  
'Cause this is only,  
Reality's Dream


	2. 1

**This is only: Realities Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Japan's Countryside (roughly March 1497)  
**  
The day was warm with a pleasant breeze tossing about the trees. Inu-Yasha and Miroku were a few yards ahead of the girls and Shippo, looking out for any sign of a demon. Any demon!! It had been a few weeks now without any sign of a youkai at all and they (especially Inu-Yasha) were becoming restless.  
  
"I can't believe I've been here for a year. It feels like only a few days!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"A whole year........ And we still haven't found all of the jewel yet?!" Inu-Yasha turned and jumped into Kagome's face.  
  
"We have most of it." Sango intervened.  
  
"Yes, I speculate Naraku has the rest." Miroku added while sitting down on a fallen tree. "I think this will do for the night."  
  
They had stopped right off the side of the road. A stream could be heard not to far off to the right side of the road.  
  
"What are you talking about Monk there is still day light left?" Inu-Yasha ranted.  
  
"Think about it Inu-Yasha," Kagome stated, "If Naraku truly has the rest of the jewel, which I'm pretty sure he does, then he will come for the rest of it soon. And since we don't know where he is, what is the point of walking around in circles looking for him and tiring ourselves out for?"  
  
"Feh......" He replied with a turn of his head.  
  
"Just be patient, it won't be long till you get your wish." Kagome said while sitting down against a tree playing with Shippo's fur.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!?"  
  
"Calm down and wait a little longer." Then looking toward Sango she said, "How about we visit that river I hear?"  
  
"I wanna' come!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"I would not be adverse to a swim either, Lady Kagome."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Actually, on another thought, I think I'll pass." Miroku stated, now sporting a nice red hand print on the side of his face.  
  
"Sure, Kagome......." Sango finally answered.  
  
The river turned out to be about a ten minute walk from where they had decided to pitch camp. The water was cool but not overly cold, and they were surrounded by a lush forest and millions of different colored plants. One could see every color of the rainbow; from brilliant reds, to vibrant blues, and stunning violets and with the oncoming sunset it was a spectacular view.  
  
"Sango, this is....... amazing." Kagome whispered for fear it may all just be a dream and she didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Yeah......" Was all Sango could reply while staring at the canopy of trees above them.  
  
Just then Shippo decided to break the serene silence by screaming, "Look at me!" as he did a canon ball into the water.  
  
Kirara could be seen behind him placing a paw in the water, then thinking the better of it decided to opt for just resting under a bush full of bright blue flowers.  
  
The girls began to laugh as a result of his antics, especially when he came out of the water looking as if he had just won a basket full of chocolates. Though his antics were short lived for a resounding BOOMmm shook the earth.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked Sango her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"I don't know......Let's get back to the guys."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
BOOMmm  
  
It didn't take much more for the girls to rush out of the river, throw there clothes on and run back to meet the guys. Who were all ready on there feet staring in to the eyes of a twenty foot tall demon.  
  
He had no neck and looked to be an overly obese monkey that was a deep green color and had red/yellow eyes. His skin was not fur of any kind but created out of what looked to be scales and to make matters worse he was oozing a purple substance that looked to be masama. Not to mention the awful smell it was creating by just standing there.  
  
Inu-Yasha had a hand over his nose and Miroku's face looked pale with a ting of green.  
  
"What a reeking smell!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed. He turned to Miroku, "Where are the girls?!"  
  
BOOMmm  
  
The creature took another step forward.  
  
'He can't smell us!' Kagome thought.  
  
"We're here!!!" Sango yelled as she ran up to them throwing her hiraikotsu at the demon but it had no effect and just bounced back to her.  
  
"Well, that's not good." Miroku stated.  
  
BOOMmm The beast let out an ear piercing roar. "I have no need of you!" He then turned his head to look at Kagome who was off to his left and the group's right. "Giiiiive it to meeee!" It screeched.  
  
Kagome had had her bow at the ready but when the demon turned its sights on her she was startled and let arrow fly so it just grazed the top of it's head. It screeched once more in pain then made a leap for her.  
  
"KAGOME, RUN!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled dashing toward her and unsheathing his sword at the same time. He hit the monster on its right arm but all he received was a jiggle of the monsters gigantic arm and Kagome's scream.  
  
The demon had picked Kagome up around the waist in his gigantic hand and proceeded to shake her. "Give it to me woman!"  
  
Kagome didn't reply her head flinging sickly back and forth as he shook her arms flying.  
  
"Give me the jewel!!!" It roared at her.  
  
"Never....." She whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" It looked her straight in the eye and then screamed in horrific pain as Inu-Yasha thrust the Tetusaiga into the monsters scull where Kagome's arrow had grazed him as Kagome jabbed at his hand with another arrow she had been able to hold onto.  
  
The demon was in so much pain it threw Kagome about a hundred feet to crash into a large tree and flip to land on her stomach.  
  
"(Lady) KAGOME!" They all screamed and Shippo ran up to her and almost threw up at what he saw. Kagome's left arm and right leg were most definitely broken. She had a large gash on the back of her head along with many other smaller cuts and blood was everywhere.  
  
"Kagome....." He whispered. "Kagome please wake up.... Kagome!!!" At that moment Sango came up behind him.  
  
"Oh my..... Dear.... Kagome....."She flipped her over and rested Kagome's head in her lap.  
  
While this was going on Inu-Yasha had successfully jabbed his sword into the monsters head. Resulting in a gush of blood to hit him in the face and make him fall back and off of the monster. He landed on his back and back flipped into a crouched position right in front of Miroku.  
  
The demon threw his head back again and successfully dislodged the Tetusaiga throwing it right in front of the girls.  
  
"I think I can handle the clear up." Miroku stated as he unveiled the Kazanna.  
  
"Not while I'm in front of you, idiot!" Inu-Yasha jumped out of the way just in time to see the demon disappear into Miroku's black hole and then seal it inside.  
  
Then something else caught his ear and full attention. It was the sobs of a woman and the yells of a young kitsune.  
  
"Kagome..... wake up.... please....." Shippo cried into her hair.  
  
'Kagome....'Inu-Yasha breathed out and ran past everyone to kneel at Kagome's side and take her from Sango's lap. "Kagome...." He whispered. Inu- Yasha lifted a clawed hand to push some stray blood matted hair from her eyes. Then his eye's blazed something akin to determination. "Where's her bag?" He asked while lying her down on the grass. He pulled off his red jacket and put it under her head as his answer came.  
  
"Here it is." Miroku said while handing him the yellow bag that also held the Tetusaiga. Inu-Yasha and started throwing things out of it.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it?" He chanted. "Yes!" He said in triumph while pulling out a smaller white bag with a red cross on it. Not having the most patience at the moment he used his claws and ripped the bag open spilling its contents on the ground. He fumbled around a bit before pulling out a roll of gauze and medical tape.  
  
"Miroku, Shippo.....leave."  
  
"Wha--!? I can't leave her like this...." Shippo screamed at first and then let the sentence fade into nothing when he finally realized what Inu-Yasha was about to do and why he told them to leave.  
  
Miroku, fully understanding what was going to happen, he silently picked up Shippo and left to their camp and see if it could be salvaged.  
  
Once Shippo and Miroku left Inu-Yasha turned to Sango and said only to words until they finished cleaning her wounds and bandaging her up.  
  
"....Help me."  
  
It had become evening, the camp was still in tact, and now the fire pit was ablaze with crackling wood and sizzling fish from the stream.  
  
"It sounded so utterly helpless . . . . .. It was just, not Inu-Yasha. I've never heard him ask for help for anything and he hasn't said a word since." Sango had been explaining Kagome's physical state to Shippo and Miroku while soothing herself by stroking Kirara's shiny fir.  
  
"Is Kagome going to be all right, Sango?" Shippo asked in a worried whisper.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo...... I just don't know......." 


	3. 2

**This is only: Realities Dream  
  
Chapter 2  
  
March 20, 1997 Tokyo**  
  
The hospital was loud and deathly silent all at the same time. A crowd of reporters, and cameras were being held back by a few police man who were rapidly losing strength.  
  
However in the mists of all this stood a family of three watching a young girl being rushed away from them on a pail white stretcher.  
  
"Do you think she will wake up Grandpa?"  
  
"I don't know Sota . . . We will have to wait and see."  
  
"News Channel 5: BREAKING NEWS!!! We go to Momo for the details. . . Momo?"  
  
"The newest victim of this 'coma horror' was rushed to a specialty hospital out side of Tokyo today. Miss Higurashi, Kagome has already shown the typical signs of C.H. strange wounds showing up on her skin only to disappear a few minutes later, muttering strange words and phrases, and a series of convolutions. When we asked Doctor Shinju to comment on her status, he said she was, "As stable as the rest of them." This evening the rest of the Higurashi family is going to meet up with the other victims' families along with Doctor Shinju in hopes of finding some reason for why this is happening. That's all for now; we'll update as soon as we learn more. Back to you Toji."  
  
"Thanks Momo. In other news, these tragedies don't seem to be stopping the Taioyoukai Family and there merger with-"  
  
"Shut it off Sess! I've heard enough of this and besides we're going to be late!"  
  
"Alright. . . Dad!"  
  
[click]  
  
The room was filled with all the parents of the C.H. patients. All six families sat along a long wooden table in one of the hospitals many rooms. The room it self was a pail cream color with a few windows scattered here and there. Although the room was now filled with people the room was deadly silent.  
  
At exactly Five O'clock a sandy haired man dressed in a white lab coat walked into the room. All stood when he entered, some greeting him with a small smile, others looking at him with glimpses of hope.  
  
He made it to the head of the table and sat before addressing a few other doctors to his left and right. Everyone sat down and he began to speak.  
  
"Doctor Mika, Doctor Hajji, and I after great deliberation have come up with a plan to bring Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kouga back to us, with you're consent we will be able to begin with the preparations tonight." Doctor Shinju, stood and to the screen behind him. "This is what we will do. . ."  
  
**March 23, 1997 Tokyo**  
  
That was three days ago and the preparations were under way and the actual procedure was to take place by the end of next week.  
  
"Do you think it'll work mama? Will shocking them really work? Is that all it takes, some electricity? Mama.... Are they going to be all right?"  
  
"I don't know Sota....... I just don't know......"  
  
Sota, an eight year old boy of about four feet tall and sporting the same black hair and blue eye's as Kagome and was currently going out of his mind of boredom. What was a little kid supposed to do in cases like this.  
  
'Let's see....' Sota told him self. 'Mama's depressed so what should I do to cheer her up? A joke....? No, I've all ready tried that. I could fall on my butt, she and Kag used to laugh at that.... No-o, this is a hospital she'd likely send me to go see a nurse or something...Hmm.... What to do, what to do.....'  
  
"Sota-a...... SOta-a.... SOTA!"  
  
"WHA-?!" Sota jumped, he was so into his thinking that he didn't notice that another young boy had entered the room.  
  
This boy looked to be about nine or ten and bared an amazing likeness to Sota, only his hair was more of a dark brown then black, and his eyes were a light honey color. "Kohaku! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry," He apologized while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and holding up his left showing its' contents to the room. "I just go it! The new Final Fantasy X2 game..... Wanna' play?"  
  
Sota took a long look back at his mother, who was sitting in a sterol looking chair while gazing longingly out the small white window toward the painted sunset sky. 'I'll bet wishing Kagome would just bust through saying something to the akin of, "Sorry I'm late! I forgot to set my alarm!" '  
  
'I wish I could help her...' He watched as a lonely tear slipped down her face. 'She's cried so much I wish there was something I could do to make her stop.'  
  
"So, Sota what do you say?" Kohaku said, try not to notice the scene playing in front of him. 'He just needs to get away for it for a while.'  
  
Sota turned his head back to the direction of Kohaku, "Why not?" he sighed and with Kohaku walked out the door.  
  
Miss Higurashi was so lost in thought that when her son left she didn't even notice although when her daughter's bed gave an involuntary leap she couldn't help but snap her head in its direction.  
  
"Kagome!!!" She screamed.  
  
Her daughter was no longer lying peacefully on the bed but crumbled on the floor. She took a step forward and then noticed she was standing on something wet.  
  
"OH MY GOD! SOME ONE HELP!" Blood was creeping along the floor staining the crisp white room with a sticky crimson substance.  
  
In no time at all three nurses were in the room putting Kagome back on her bed while, "Paging Dr. Hajji, Dr. Hajji your presence is needed in room 506, Paging Dr. Hajji."  
  
Room 501 (Sango's)   
  
"What's going on? That's my sister's room." Sota shot up from playing the game and ran past the elevators and reception desk into room 506, Kagome's room, with Kohaku right on his heels.  
  
"Stop!" he screamed, "Don't go in there!"  
  
However it was all ready to late, Sota just stood there eyes glazed then his brain finally met eyes and he started screaming. "What happened!?"  
  
Kohaku grabbed him behind the waist and pulled him aside. Dr. Hajji ran past them and into the room. "Stop, Sota. Calm down, she'll be all right!"  
  
Sota suddenly stopped moving, then turned and threw his next words in his face. "How do you know?"  
  
"BECAUSE- because this has happened before.....To Sango, Inu-Yasha, and even Miroku.... They all get through it don't worry. I don't even think they call Inu-Yasha's dad when it happens to him any more and Mother doesn't even cry, she just sits there, holds Sis's hand, and prays." Kohaku let go of Sota, his face was something between a cross of pity, sadness, and aggravation. Kohaku blinked a few times then said, "Come on..... Let's give them some room. She'll be fine in a little while."  
  
"Okay," Sota nodded. Then they turned and went back to Sango's room.  
  
Room 506 (Kagome's)   
  
Dr. Hajji rushed into the room with a whirlwind of orders, "What is she still doing on the floor?! Get her on the bed! Rei....." He said, looking at a young woman in her late teens, with honey colored hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Her left leg is broken in two places, her right arm is dislocated, and she has multiple cuts and bruises along her torso." She said in a light and airy voice, but it had an under tone of determination and absolute seriousness.  
  
During this time Kagome had been lifted back on to her bed and straightened out. She had also been hooked up to multitude of 'beeping' machines.  
  
"Okay, I'll have to put her arm back in.... Yuri, Idou.... Get a stretcher ready we have to take x-rays and put her leg in a cast. As for the cuts and bruises clean and bandage her up as best you can."  
  
As Miss Higurashi watched in horror as the two appointed nurses left to get a stretcher. And as Rei held down Kagome so that Dr. Hajji could put Kagome's right shoulder back in place. There was not much more that could be done, other than measure her vitals and bandage her as best they could.  
  
"Please Kagome, wake up." 


	4. 3

_Kagome's mind_ switching scenes between Kouga/IY and the rest of the group ((Kagome's mother's voice))  
  
**This is only: Reality's Dream  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
Coma Horror or C.H. (as it was so aptly named) was not a disease or a virus. In fact no one knew what it was. It took over one's body and it was as if.... they were in another world. They're bodies aged as they normally would, they never got hungry, sometimes they would show emotions on their face or cry out, but in a minute or two they would stop. An episode like Kagome's was not un-usual and they would rebound in a matter of days.  
  
There are six CH victims to date:  
  
Kouga Ookami, a 20 year old demon with (so far) a straight 'A' college record and promising banking career a head of him.  
  
An 18 year old hanyou –half-demon—named Inu-Yasha Taioyoukai who, other than being a rebellious teenager was next in line to take over the family business; I'R Inc. (a.k.a. Inu-Ramen Incorporated.)  
  
The fun loving Shippo Sumi, who other then being a chocoholic was quite a mischievous 8 year old kitsune.  
  
Miroku Kanza (18) and Sango Tajia (17) were actually said to be quite the pair. Their families' had known each other for generations. So long that no one can determine when the two families had even met in the first place!  
  
And now Kagome Higurashi had fallen ill. She was an optimistic 15 year old teenager with everything going for her.... though it seemed at times that all the clocks in the world were out to get her.  
_All ages are approximate human ages._  
  
**Japan's Countryside (roughly March 1497)**  
  
"Kagome please wake up." Inu-Yasha whispered into her ear.  
  
It was early in the morning, now. The sun was just about to creep over the horizon line, though you couldn't tell. Grayish clouds had plastered them selves across the sky line, it was a miracle it wasn't pouring rain yet.  
  
"Kagome.... It's all right now, that thing is gone now.... Kagome...." Inu- Yasha had long since picked up Kagome and put her in his lap. Now, she was shifted so that her head rested on his right shoulder and her legs were stretched out in front of them both. He had been whispering and promising anything he could to her if only she'd wake up. But all he had gained was a slight twitch of her hand. 'At least it was a something....' He thought.  
  
He looked forward and was just able to make out the outlines of the sleeping Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. None of them had gotten to sleep easily that night. Shippo especially, he had ended up crying himself to sleep curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Kagome I hope you know how much they....I....we...." He was unable to finish his sentence for a cloud of dust filled his lungs. "What the-?"  
  
"What have you done with MY woman, mutt face!?" A voice demanded from amongst the settling dust. It was a man, which looked to be about twenty, he had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was garbed in brown fur and adorned a tail of the same color.  
  
"I didn't do anything, wimpy wolf!" Inu-Yasha screamed back as he began to stand, Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"I guess that's our problem now isn't it!?"  
  
As this exchange of words took place; back at the camp Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were beginning to stir (Kirara was all ready awake sensing Kouga's approach.)  
  
"Dammit, can't they say 'hello' any quieter?" Miroku complained as he woke up.  
  
"I don't think I want you to take care of her any longer, dog turd! I'll take care of her from now on, hand her over!"   
  
"You know as well as the rest of us that, especially when it comes to Kagome, quiet is not in their vocabulary." Sango replied.  
  
"Not in your lifetime, wimpy wolf!" Inu-Yasha stood holding Kagome 'bridal style' in his arms.   
  
"Well, the sun's about to rise anyway." Shippo added trying to be optimistic, "We might as well get up."  
  
Though the sun was shining once again and the birds chattered (much to Inu- Yasha's annoyance) and even thought he fighting between Kouga and Inu-Yasha had long since passed, the adrenalin had refused to dissipate. The only one that didn't seem to be affected by the tense atmosphere was Kagome.  
  
The fact that she had not awoken yet, was not helping. At the moment Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag with Inu-Yasha kneeling at her right and Kouga at her left. Both banned from touching her, not because of any spoken law but because the knowledge that if either one even made a move the other would also, thus beginning the cycle of fighting again. Possibly hurting Kagome in the process....  
  
Shippo was currently dozing at Kagome's head, trying to sooth her by petting her hair as she had done so many times for him. Sango figured that filling their stomachs might lighten the mood, so she was sitting in the middle of the camp stirring at pot of stew. Miroku was lying against a far off tree, barely in the camp, meditating and Kirara was off somewhere. Sango figured she was getting her own lunch.  
  
This was basically the day, night, and next morning, broken only by Miroku trying to grope Sango, once or twice, and then a slap from Sango in retaliation.  
  
The next morning was a hot one. Its heat spread along the fields and forests like a thick blanket. No one was safe from its heat and because of it the forest and all of its wild life seemed to stop moving, chattering, and all other actions that could create even more heat.  
  
Sango and Shippo had decided that dousing them selves in water might help so they had left to go to the river. This left Miroku in his usual meditating position and Inu-Yasha and Kouga who had not moved since the other morning.  
  
((Please Kagome, wake up.))  
  
_Mama? It's so-o hot.... Why can't I see? Where am I?_   
  
Kouga had leaned forward and was about to pull back the sleeping bag from around the sweating Kagome when.... "Don't touch her, wolf..." Inu-Yasha growled out low and menacingly.  
  
_Inu-Yasha...._   
  
"Look at her, idiot, she's going to over heat and get even sicker if we don't take her out of this contraption!"  
  
_Kouga.... I'm sick?_   
  
Kouga once again reached forward to remove the 'contraption'.  
  
_I'm not sick.... We were attacked.... and.... Oh No!_   
  
"I said, don't touch her!" Inu-Yasha leapt at Kouga, pushing him to the ground and rolling toward the center of the camp.  
  
Kouga jumps out from under Inu-Yasha and dashes at Kagome.  
  
"No you don't.... Sankontesu!"  
  
Kouga not expecting anything had left his back wide open and Inu-Yasha's attack hit dead center.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked forward and as he passed Kouga he said with an arrogant tone, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to turn your back on the enemy?" Inu- Yasha reached Kagome and pulled back the blankets that surrounded her and then picked her up once again then jumped into a near by tree.  
  
Now he began to notice that her bangs were matted to her head by sweat and beads of it had began to form near hear temples.  
  
Inu-Yasha gently raised a hand and pushed her bangs aside then yelled down after Kouga, "Why are you here anyway! You're not needed or wanted!"  
  
"Inu...Yasha? What's.... going on?" A weak voice questioned from his lap. "Where am I?" She asked then opened her eyes for the first time in about two days. Seeing her self reflected in Inu-Yasha's golden orbs when she first woke up was something she never wanted to end.  
  
Kouga looked up from right under the tree branch Inu-Yasha had perched him self on. "I know where Naraku is!" was all he said before sitting down against the trunk.  
  
'Leave it to the ass wolf to ruin the moment....' 


End file.
